If Love Is Real
by Sathom
Summary: Cassandra Kendrick is a new and young actress who finds herself filming on the hit TV show Supernatural. What happens when she falls in love with her co-worker. Life is hard, it brings changes and love can bring heartache.
1. Puddin

This is my first time posting a story. I don't own the known characters, nor do I own the lyrics to the song featured below. Please feel free to leave me some feedback, after all I'd like to get better, or at least know I am headed in the right direction.

Skylar Grey, "Wreak Havoc"

* * *

 **Cassandra POV**

 _They call me a menace, they say that I'm cursed_

I can hear the music clearly all the way down at the end of their drive way. I sure hope the neighbors are at the party and enjoying it so that the cops aren't called.

 _But somethin' about me is makin' 'em jealous_

I carefully make my way up the drive and into Ruby and Sam's house where the front door is wide open. Their Halloween party seems to have been a success; it's filled wall to wall with bodies in various states of dress and undress. Speaking of, I look down and run my pale hands down my hot pants and fishnets, if you can even call them hot pants, they fit more like a pair of sequined underwear. This is a big departure from my character and routine. Why did I agree?

 _So listen and learn… I heard 'em like cattle._

 _Cause I'm surrounded by cowards_

 _And I don't give a fuck when I walk into battle…_

Tonight though, tonight is Halloween. I can be someone different, someone ballsier, and someone unafraid. Tonight, I'm Harley. I suppose there is a reason Harley Quinn has always been my favorite comic character. She's sexy, quirky, and brilliant; she loves big and fights hard. In certain areas she is the complete opposite of me, but tonight I am she and she is me. I'm embracing my inner self tonight, no thoughts of consequences. I'm feeling good tonight and I fully intend to embrace this feeling.

 _And thats why I got all the power  
I'm where you wanna be  
Ain't no one ahead of me  
All of my enemies made a decision_

I can see Sam's mane of hair underneath what looks to be a _Toy Story_ hat. I wonder if he and Ruby did a couples costume; I scan the flood of people for a Bo Peep outfit. No luck… Well might as well head over to the host. I zig zag my way through bodies of people, some I recognize from work or through network affiliation. I don't see the one I secretly or not so secretly want to see the most. Smiles and laughter is being shared everywhere around me, I even have to fix my hair a few times when my pigtails get tugged a little too roughly. Alcohol has definitely been flowing for a while.

 _It's better to follow me  
I make no apologies  
All of my sins I would repeat and I repeat  
Cause I'ma be me 'til the death of me, oh yeah_

Remember to play your part tonight Cassie… no, not Cassie. Harley.

 _I can smell your fear  
The only reason that I'm here  
Is to wreak havoc_

With a renewed confidence I straighten up and play with a few of the players in the crowd, earning big grins and laughter; a lot of it my own.

 _Everybody prayin' that I'll change, yeah  
Maybe one day but tomorrow I'll be back at it  
Cause bad habits they die hard_

I finally make my way to where Sam and a group of guys surrounding him are standing. I can feel all their eyes on me and it empowers me, for once I embrace the giddiness instead of retreat from it.

Putting my acting chops to work for a Brooklyn accent I flirtily ask the guys, "Anyone seen my puddin'?" I intentionally lock eyes on Jared waiting for him to see through my disguise. "Well?" I ask with a twinge of annoyance when no one responds. I pop my hip out and use the prop baseball bat I brought with me to lean my weight on it.

"I'll be your pudding!" Some guy at the edge of the group boisterously declares and the men all start laughing. I smile at him and then drop my façade and face Sam; gently poking him in the stomach with the tip of the bat.

"Are you seriously still trying to figure out who I am?" I ask. It's a bit comical how at the sound of my natural voice the wheels seem to begin to turn for him.

 _We live fast we die hard  
Go against me you'll die hard  
Die hard_

"Cassandra?" He reaches out for me and drags me into a tight hug. "Wow girl, you dress up well! I really never expected this as your costume." He states shocked. "You totally had me, no clue over here." He says gesturing to his head. I laugh at his expression and he begins to release me.

As I am just being released, I am engulfed into yet another hug with perhaps more force than the first. All I see before I'm submerged in blonde ringlets is a crazed looking Ruby holding a staff of some sort. I guess they did do a couples outfit. "Cassandra! Oh my god, you look amazing!" She releases me long enough to look at her husband before she crushes me into her petite frame again. "Doesn't she look amazing babe!"

I can only assume he agreed with her because she finally releases me and holds me at arm's length. "Suicide Squad Harley, I approve. You look fuck hot." I grin at her approval. I in return look at her and Jared's Toy Story outfits.

"Kid friendly I see," I say while pointing at her outfit.

"Yeah, we had a little party for the boys earlier. It's easier this way." She waves off just as a female stumbles up to our group with cups and a bottle of liquor in hand. "Oh Shots!" She yells loudly. "Drink, then we dance!" she dictates while passing cups of what I'm assuming is tequila. I hesitate slinging it back like the rest do, I'm not much of a drinker I'm pathetically light weight. "Drink!" she urges pushing it to my lips. I tip it back and sputter a cough after it has warmed its way down my throat and chest. Yup, it's tequila.

 _I dine with the blood on my hands  
Thrive when I'm beatin' the man  
All I learned in the pen_ _  
_ _Is never get caught_ _  
_ _Just get out and hit it again_

"Yay! Now we dance!" she takes my bat and her staff and saddles them on her husband to watch while she drags us out to the large area they cleared for a dance floor. She dance-walks with a purpose straight through the crowd with me trailing behind her.

 _Straight outta context  
Ain't see me come like it's phone sex  
Ain't hear me tick like a Rolex  
Cause I'm keepin' a nuclear conscience_

I feel the music; the song feels as though it's tattooing its words into me. The bass is pumping loudly sending vibrations along my skin. We reach a destination deemed fit by my co-pilot. She spins to face me looking sultry with hooded eyes. I feel the effects of my surroundings, and evidently she is too. Her hands glide along my quickly perspiring skin and locks behind my neck bringing her closer to my frame. I've yet to do much moving and I have to question myself why. Ruby has my back, she's one of my best friends and supports me, I can feel her urging me to let loose. So I will, I'll just close my eyes and let go.

 _I fly like an atom bomb_ _  
_ _In a world riddled with conflict_ _  
_ _Hate that you need me_ _  
_ _Wanna destroy me but you can't_ _  
You're gonna deploy me in the end  
_ _Better believe that I'ma be me 'til the death of me, oh yeah_

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

"Hey man, thanks for the lift." I say to the Uber driver as I grab my bag and proceed to get out.

"Thanks man. Looks like you're in for a fun night." He states pointing to the house we are stopped in front of.

I look up at the chaos in front of me, people flooding out the door, milling around various parts of the lawn, music and lights are spilling out through the open windows. Leave it to Ruby; she knows how to throw one hell of a party. I have to laugh at the mess this is going to be in the morning. "Yeah, looks to be one hell of a night. Happy Halloween man, take it easy." I say while closing the door.

 _I can smell your fear_ _  
_ _The only reason that I'm here_ _  
_ _Is to wreak havoc_

I make my way up to the house with a few people hollering my name as I go. I slap hands with a couple guys and kiss the cheeks of a few women I know as I enter the crowded entryway. It truly is a mad house in here. Costumes of all kinds and types litter the room, for some clothing was optional. Hello Tinkerbell, I grin at a scantily clad fairy.

I scan the crowd for my brother and spot the goof along the back wall, is that a Toy Story hat? I'd attempt to wave if he was looking around, but his attention seems to be zeroed in on something or someone. I make my way over to him and slap him hard on the back. "You're starting to drool."

Startled he faces me, "Hey you made it! What's up man." We share a little bromance, which is silly since I basically see him everyday back in Vancouver.

"Yeah, just got in. Dude you and Ruby are crazy for putting this thing together."

Nodding he agrees, "Yeah tomorrow is going to be hell. But tonight, happy wife equals happy life." He smiles looking towards the large dance floor. "So where's your outfit dude? It's a Halloween party."

"What are you talking about, I'm wearing it." I look down at the Batman logo on the t-shirt I'm wearing and then look back at him, "I'm Batman." Fucker just laughs.

 _Cause bad habits they die hard_ _  
_ _We live fast we die hard_

"So, where is wifey? I got her a little something," I say while holding up my poorly wrapped gift.

Sam nods in the direction of the dance floor. "She's Bo Peep, she's out there dancing with Harley Quinn."

Harley huh, I search out the girls and it doesn't take long to spot them. I can tell why Sammy is watching Ruby like a hawk; she's dancing sinfully against whoever Harley is. I'm beginning to sport a chubby just watching Harley writhe on beat to the music. Her pale hands run along her body and through her hair, her hips swaying in those flimsy excuse for shorts. I want to be acquainted with her…

 _Go against me you'll die hard_

I'm nudged out of my trance with the dancing beauty when I hear Sam say, "You know Harley, that's Cassie."

 _Die hard_

* * *

 **Cassandra POV**

I feel free. I feel good. Bodies surround me. Ruby has me. The few minutes that we have been dancing has caused sweat to pepper my hair line, my skin feels slick. My heart is pumping in tune with the music. I'm living again. How long has it been since I've felt so happy and alive.

 _And if love is real_ _  
_ _Maybe I'm just too bad_ _  
_ _To remember how good it feels_

I feel Ruby's body heat retreating so I open my eyes to see what she's doing. She smiles faintly which confuses me. I smile back until I'm startled by the body molding itself behind me. A strong male arm wraps itself around my torso settling his large hand on the exposed skin of my lower stomach. My heart begins to flutter wildly and I want to turn, I want to see who he is. Somehow, I know.

My heart and my mind are telling me I know, my body is screaming at me; my knees are warning me that they are about to give up. My tears are in my throat, I know who it is, there is no need to turn around to confirm. Ruby's smile basically told me as much.

 _My heart is still_

His body cages me in, he is now my support. His free hand begins to drag up my thigh, over my hip, leaving goose flesh as it trails. Higher it rises, past my rib cage, and I hold my breath. My arm is lifted and brought up around his neck, his face now cheek to cheek with mine.

"Breath." He says.

 _I can smell your fear_ _  
_ _The only reason that I'm here_ _  
_ _Is to wreak havoc_

I exhale shakily as he rocks our bodies back and forth. The music is no longer my focus; no… all I feel, live and know is him.

 _Everybody prayin' that I'll change, yeah_ _  
_ _Maybe one day but tomorrow I'll be back at it_

I'm lost in him, my eyes close involuntarily as the first kiss scorches my neck. The hand on my stomach is searing and heavy.

 _Cause bad habits they die hard_ _  
_ _We live fast we die hard_ _  
_ _Go against me you'll die hard_

He spins me around quickly and hungrily attacks my lips. We've been starved. It's been too long and his kisses tell me he feels the same.

 _Die hard_

"Puddin."


	2. Chapter 2 Two Years Earlier

"Jesus Christ, today of all days to be running late." I say to myself as I rummage through my suitcase looking for something to throw on. "Come on… come on… screw it, this will have to do." As I pull out a slightly wrinkled vintage Guns & Roses tee and a pair of threaded boyfriend jeans.

"Where the hell is my belt," I cry out while searching frantically until I spot the missing article on the other side of the room underneath last night's clothes. I pocket my cell phone, room key, and stuff my wallet and script into my shoulder bag, as I rush out my hotel room while finger brushing my hair into a messy bun. I grab the nearest elevator praying that it's going down rather than up.

I typically try to show up early on new projects, but I had a hell of a time even making it to Vancouver, let alone actually waking up when my first alarm went off. Canada! I'm still in shock that I'm here. A few weeks ago I was lucky to book a commercial, but to be filming on a studio lot where some great shows are shooting is amazing. I'm still fairly new in the business and I am extremely grateful to my agent for managing the impossible.

The ding of the elevator reminds me of my surroundings and I run out the lobby and out to the street looking to hail a cab, today Uber will just have to wait. Luck is slightly on my side as I grab a waiting car and direct him to my destination. Glancing at the time on my phone I sigh with some relief, hopefully I should make it in time for the scheduled reading.

Two weeks ago Agent Andrew as I affectionately call him gave me the news of my life, three episodes on the cult hit CW show Supernatural. I thought he was fucking with me which I told him in such terms, but apparently it was legit. I guess the powers that be have a thing for Texan actors. I received the script, met with casting directors and the like, did some filming shots back home in Austin, and then was told to fly to _Oh Canada_ by this date.

I stare out the window and up at the cloudy grey morning and catch my reflection and shudder. My brown hair is a mess of tangles after falling asleep with it wet and un-brushed, my face is clear but pale, evidence of how tired and fatigued I have been feeling. I wish I could blame it on the Red Eye last night. I open my bag looking for the eye drops I normally keep on me, and in the process spot the bottle of pills I need to down soon.

Soon enough the cab is pulling to a stop outside the studio lot, I hand him a wad of bills and thank him as I jog toward the guard shack to show my credentials.

"Morning," I say casually to the portly older gentleman. He responds in kind and hands me a map and directs me to the building I need to head to. I glance at the time and realize I have five minutes to spare and the building is clear across the lot. I must have look dejected because the guard offers to call for a caddie to drive me to the location.

"Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I launch myself at the man and engulf him in a hug of gratitude. "I think you're saving my life." He pats my back awkwardly chuckling mildly.

"No worries miss. Anything for a lovely young lady," he responds in kind.

The caddie arrives mere seconds later and I am whisked away to begin the next chapter of my career. The young man driving makes idle chit chat with me but it's not long till we reach the Supernatural Office building where the cast is scheduled to have the table-reading. I thank the man and gather my composure before I enter the building.

"It's not gonna bite ya," the caddie driver jokes seeing as I have yet to move towards the building.

I laugh at him outwardly, but inside I'm cursing at him, "I know. Just taking it all in, you know." He laughs and speeds off to an unknown location. I blow a big breath out and retrieve my script from my bag and head into the building.

* * *

Several hours later a lunch break is called and the room begins to clear. The read-through has been an incredible and enjoyable process so far. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect but to see the process has been a great learning tool for my career. I was indeed called out as the newbie, but the cast is continuously revolving, with the exception of the show runners of course so I didn't feel too embarrassed. Funny how I'm an actress yet I easily get embarrassed in front of new or large groups of people.

Now I don't typically feel star struck, but the Winchester boys are truly beautiful men. When the director introduced me to them and stuck me stab dab in the middle of them during our read-through I about passed out. Doesn't help much that my naturally pale complexion is sporting a healthy red blush now, they do love to joke around those two.

I find myself being one of the last members to clear the room for lunch and am about to hunt down a food truck when I hear my name being called. "Hey Cassandra, over here." I look over and find the Director waving me over, surrounded by Sam and Dean.

I reach him and the guys, "Yes?"

"Hey, now I was telling the guys here that I want you guys to get together and lose some of that shakiness we heard during the read through." He says while shaking my shoulders jokingly. "Now I know we only have you for a three episode arc, but your character is really going to get engrained and open up a new world for these boys. I want you guys to gel by the end of that arc. Make the audience really feel." We all nod and agree with what he has to say. "Great! Go grab lunch and we will iron out a few things in the script when we all get back. See you guys in an hour." He says walking off. The three of us are left there staring at each other.

"So… lunch?" I ask the guys. "I had a hell of a night and I'm starving, so…"

Sam laughs while Dean asks with a smirk, "Hell of a night aye? What's his name?" He bumps my shoulder as we start walking towards food.

"Red eye," I deadpan.

"Ooo, that's harsh. So tell us about yourself Cassandra." Sam asks.

"Well, first you can call me Cassie, I'd say you could call me Cass, but that's a bit weird considering…" I trail.

"Yeah, I see that, Cassie it is." He replies. Dean remains quiet and his head downcast looking at the phone in his hand.

We reach the food truck and we peruse the menu items. I could die for a big ass burger right now. Yahtzee! "Yeah, can I get a double, bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries. Thanks," I order. "Oh, and the largest bottle water you have."

I move out of the way so the guys can order and they just stare. "What?"

"Where does it go?" Sam asks while Dean places an order for the exact same thing.

"I'll have what she's having." I can't help but laugh at their expressions.

Grabbing our food we make our way over to a table and spend the hour getting to know one another. I let them know that I was 26, fairly new to acting and that I was from Austin, Texas. That immediately broke the barrier and bonded us over our Texas roots, which then led to discussing various things about life and our embarrassing childhood.

Sam gentlemanly grabbed all our trash to throw away leaving me alone with Dean. He stoically rolled his bottled water between his fingertips and I dug through my bag to grab my pills before I forgot to take them again.

"That's quite a stash junkie." He joked.

"Yeah," I said forlornly and counted out the seven or so pills and swallowed them in one go with a swig of water.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be intrusive. Everything all right?" he asked genuinely.

He looked so kind and concerned for my well being at that moment. I was basically still a stranger to him, for a brief moment only a co-worker; but a stranger none the less. Him asking was touching. "Um, well… I don't really tell people I just meet, but well…"

"Hey, no worries, I didn't mean to be invasive." He said holding his hands up.

I grab his hands, "No, I'm sorry. I was trying to think of how to explain." I grab my pill case and throw it back in my bag. "I didn't exactly hide the fact that I was drugging it up," I laugh. "Anybody who saw someone downing a bunch of pills would question it; aloud or not." I look up and around for Sam who was off talking to someone at a table a few rows down from ours.

"I have MS. Um, Multiple Sclerosis. I was diagnosed a few years ago," I say distantly. "I plan on being here for a few weeks while we shoot so I might as well let someone besides the higher ups know."

I look at him and he doesn't look at me with sadness, he doesn't apologize to me. He nods and just reaches out and squeezes my hand. "Thanks for feeling comfortable enough to tell me. If you ever need anything or help with anything while you're here…" he trails.

I smile and just like that, I feel a little less alone in the new city, the new job, and the new chapter in my life.


	3. Chapter 3 Four Weeks Later

"And that's a wrap on our Andie Singer. Everyone give her a hand." The director yells as the clapboard falls on my last scene of Supernatural. The cast and crew clap in my honor as I do a little curtsy.

Andie Singer, the character I had the pleasure to play this last month. A 23 year old hunter with a penchant for running her mouth and losing her temper, not to mention a long lost niece of the dearly departed Bobby Singer. Andie happens to be on a case that the boys are working on, names are exchanged, minds are blown, and vampires are killed. The boys of course play their part as big brothers once they realize she was/is related to their surrogate father, which only managed to ruffle some feathers. I'm sad to see her go, but hopefully the fans will enjoy what I gave her.

I exit off stage and share hugs and smiles with everyone around and all too soon I'm making my way towards my home away from home trailer to grab the few things I had stuffed in it.

Walking up to the trailer I stare at the paper emblazed with my name on it. "This will be one for the scrap books," I say while pulling the paper off the door. Opening the door I glance around the small space; I walk over to the kitchenette bench and sit. What a ride, I'm going to have to send Agent Andrew a gift basket for managing to book me this job. I'm sad to leave, but at least I know I'm leaving with a huge amount of new friends.

A knock at the door shakes me out of my moping, "Yeah? Come in."

Dean pokes his head in looking for me, "Ah, there you are. You aren't crying are you? I know you're going to miss my sexy ass, but you aren't gone yet." He walks over to where I'm sitting and takes the seat next to me wrapping his arm around me. "Don't cry kid, we'll keep in touch. We're basically neighbors back home anyway."

I half laugh and half cry as he reminds me, "That's only if you guys go home for holidays and breaks." I lean my head on his shoulder, "Who knows, you'll probably forget about me by that point." I jab him in the side with my elbow, "And I'm not a kid." He chuckles.

His holding me like this reminds me just how close the two of us have become in the short amount of time I've been here. It's also painfully obvious to me how I have fallen for him. I don't see how any woman who works with him manages to not fall in love with him. He is caring, funny, smart, talented and absolutely gorgeous. I'm pretty sure he's ruined my love life, because after meeting and getting to know him; all other men are screwed.

"Hey, what's got you quiet now?" he asks shaking me a bit.

"Nothing, just thinking about how I'm going to miss you guys and..." I blow out a big breath, "I have to figure out what my next move is." Though I'm fairly new to acting, I have been thinking a lot about finishing my Journalism degree. Acting is a finicky career, and my future could change in an instant. It's depressing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters, my health is always going to be up in the air. What if I have a relapse or an episode that lasts longer than a few days?" I say while examining my hands. The last few days I noticed a slight tremor in my hands. Thankfully it was too slight for others to notice, but by the end of a shooting day I resembled a Parkinson's patient. The shaking was so extreme, that I spent those nights crying myself to sleep, mostly out of fear and slightly for having to deal with it by myself.

What man would want to saddle himself with a woman who might lose her ability to walk, or work, or tie her shoes? The reality of my illness is crippling figuratively and literally. When I was diagnosed at 23 I was living alone, my family lived in different parts of the state. I scoured the internet for information about a disease I knew nothing about, and after a few days I had to turn it off and stop because it was scary and the stories I was reading were depressing. Was I destined for a life alone, in debt due to medical bills or worse paralyzed?

Here I am three years later and all I have managed to learn so far, is that everybody is different and experiences different things, but every day is not meant to be lived in fear. I just take it day by day, that's become my life's motto. You have good days, and you have bad days, you just don't dwell on the bad and focus on the good.

"Have you been experiencing symptoms? I mean besides fatigue and stuff?" he asks. "I told you the first day if you needed someone I was there for you. Did you forget?"

Instead of answering him I refocus the discussion, "So, I was thinking about finishing my degree when I get back home." I stand up and move across from him leaning against the wall. "Maybe take a break from acting and enroll at a community college for a semester or two, you know, to get back in the habit." I smile woodenly.

Jensen looks at me and it pierces me, it's not a happy look. "I think finishing your degree would be a great achievement and a smart back up." He pauses as though looking for the right words. "But, I don't want you doing it out of fear. You're right, about not knowing what your future holds, but you are a healthy, young, talented, and smart woman."

Is it sad that I noticed he didn't mention that I was pretty or beautiful, gosh I'm so vain. He gets up and stands in front of me, "Don't saddle yourself in a chair already Cassie, you need to live your life, not fear it. And don't think I didn't realize that you changed the subject. You still never answered my question." He bends his knees to get into my face, eye to eye. "Have you been experiencing symptoms?"

I push away from him and go to grab the few things I had scattered around the trailer. "It doesn't matter Dean. Shooting is over already, so see - no reason to talk about it. And besides, I always experience symptoms… it's just the severity that changes." I remark nonchalantly. I turn around to face him and run directly into a hard black clothed chest.

He lifts my chin so that I am looking up at him. "It does matter. I asked you to come to me for _anything_. That's what friends do; they support and help each other." He looks pained as if I committed a grievance against him.

I didn't think he viewed me much higher than at friendly co-worker level, but perhaps I was wrong. Could he have come to truly care for me, for our friendship? "I'm sorry," I say. "You know, it's not that I didn't _not_ tell you purposely… it's just that I'm not really used to having anybody _to_ tell."

He crashes me into his body and hugs me tightly, gosh he smells good. "Between working, and travel, I haven't made many friends in Austin. My family is scattered. I'm just used to dealing with this alone." I say while trying to sniff back a wave of tears; I don't want to let my water works go in front of him.

"Well, now you do." He whispers and kisses the top of my head.

* * *

It's twenty after six when I walk through the door of my hotel room; the blinking of a light catches my attention so I walk over to the phone next to my bed.

"That's weird, who'd leave me a message on the hotel phone?"

I pick up the receiver and retrieve my message, "Hey Cassie, way to ignore your agent. I've got big news about a job when you get back to the states. Call me, sooner rather than later okay."

"Ugh…" I still haven't told him about my thoughts about a break. I go to grab my phone and realize it's not tucked in my back pocket where I typically stow it. "Well shit." I start searching my purse with no luck. "Fuck. Where the hell did I leave it?"

I pick up the receiver and dial my cell when I hear my ringtone on the other side of my rooms door. "What the hell?"

"Hello" a gruff voice answers on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Dean is that you?"

"Uh… maybe?"

I hang up the phone and go to open the door where I find Jensen holding my cell. "You are an angel!" I say while grabbing my phone from his hands.

He smirks, "No that would be the other Cas."

"Funny. Seriously though, where did I leave it?" I ask leaving him to trail me into my room. Crap, Agent Andrew did try to call me, ten missed calls.

"It was in your trailer, you must have knocked it on the floor at some point. One of the assistants found it and I was still at the studio talking to the AD, so I told them I'd drop it off for you." He walks over and sits on the arm rest of the couch in the living room area of the room.

"Thanks D." I say sincerely. "I just realized it was missing and then poof, here you are with it."

"It wasn't a big deal," he shrugs, "So when are you flying back?"

"My flight takes off at six in the morning, so I should probably get to the airport around four or a little after I guess. It's early, but it's better than another red eye." I scoff at the memory of that flight.

"Well I suppose I should let you go so you can pack and get some sleep," he says getting up from his perch. "Try not to sleep through your alarm this time." He starts laughing remembering about my first day in Vancouver.

He's standing in my room a few feet away from me and this is likely the last time I'll see him. I want to move toward him, fling myself at him, hell let's be honest, I want to kiss the hell out of him. I won't though. I can't. I don't want to ruin what we have; I'd rather cling to that then have my last memory of him be one where he rejects me.

"Yeah… I guess so."

My heart begins to speed up as he makes his way towards me. "Take care Cassie, It was truly a pleasure." And with a final hug he lets go and walks out of my room taking my heart with him.


	4. Chapter 4 Pink Champagne

"Oh, look over there Cass. It's so pretty! Let's go there, pweeease." Begged Celeste, my best friend since diapers.

"Okay, as long as you stop acting as though you're five," I say laughing at her antics. "I swear, I can't take you anywhere." I smirk. In response she sticks her tongue at me.

"Nerd."

"Grump."

"Baby," I retort.

"Old maid."

"Dude, I'm like 5 months older. That doesn't make me old... it makes me… mature." Brat, who's she calling old. I guide us off the highway and after a few minutes of luck pull into a parking spot near Zilker Park.

It's been about a month since I wrapped up my stint on Supernatural, only a few of my close friends knowing about it, Celeste being one of them. She surprised me by showing up on my door step 3 days ago. It was a nice surprise, but I hate and she knows, that I hate surprises. She knew that my first episode was going to be airing, and she wanted us to veg out and watch it like we did when we were kids. It's nice to have my closest friend here; I don't get to see her enough since she lives back in our podunk home town that's about five hours away.

We both grab our purses and begin the trek to the park where dozens of people are flying colorful kites. We finally make it to the park and find a nice shade tree to lay the blanket that I keep in my car down. I'm a bit paranoid so I typically have a whole kit of things in the trunk of my car.

"Oh, today is so pretty. Being here is awesome. There is always so much to do here, not like back home." She sighs.

Sitting down on the blanket I prop myself against the big oak tree we are under. The sun is out with minimal white fluffy clouds dotting the otherwise picturesque blue sky; a slight breeze keeps the Texas temperature at a comfortable level. Only in Texas can you have freezing sleet one day and a heat warning the next. Home sweet home, I say.

"I keep telling you to get out of there. Nothing is there, I repeat nothing."

"Except for the familia," She says as she toes off her sandals and stretches out onto her stomach next to me. Her hot pink shorts and white tank top are a stark contrast to her cocoa colored skin. Her long curly hair was dyed a dark purple this time, and tied back into two French braids.

That was something that drew me to Celeste as kids, she was never afraid to be herself; in love, looks and life. Her spirit drew my naturally cautious self to her like a moth to a flame; it was always Cass and Cel. She made my life worth living in that drab town. She pulled me out of my shell enough to know that I wanted out of that town and wanted something more, to be in a place where I only had to worry about myself and not about taking care of anybody else. I guess I got that in spades I think self deprecatingly.

"You do remember that you are a 26 year old woman right, you don't have to take care of the family. Besides, that's what your younger sister is for." I joke sending us both into cackles.

We both calm down and a serene quiet befalls us. The breeze begins to pick up ruffling the hem of my mint colored maxi dress and sending tendrils of my hair to waft about my face. I've come to hate quiet moments.

The show should be finished or finishing up the mid season finale about now. I wonder if he will come home to Texas or go to California, maybe he's found a girlfriend since I last saw him. There was never a shortage of women flocking around him.

I think back to the second week I was in Vancouver; I was just wrapping up my first episode when the guys and a few crew members had decided to go out for an impromptu late dinner and drinks. The scenes I had shot that night for the episode were especially grueling, I was tired and covered in fake blood and genuinely feeling yucky, but they managed to talk me into joining them.

* * *

The group as a whole decided to go out together so it gave everyone, mostly the cast, time to clean up. I didn't have any dinner worthy clothes on hand so the ladies in wardrobe took pity on me and managed to loan me a simple little black dress and heels for the evening. I pinned my hair up in a messy bun that managed to look slightly elegant and managed to not butcher my makeup in five minutes.

I walked over to the spot we were all meeting at saw a majority of the group there already.

A wolf whistle caught my attention as Sam walked up to me, "Looking good Cassie."

My face instantly flamed at his compliment. "Thank you."

"So we all ready," he asked looking around.

"Dean is still MIA," one of the camera grips piped up at that moment. I think his name is Billy.

"Yeah, he said he was going to meet us there. He texted me a bit ago, something came up." With that we all piled into separate vehicles and headed to the restaurant.

Dinner was delicious and the conversation that flooded the table was hilarious. Sam and I managed to bond more that evening as he told me stories about his wife Ruby and his boys. After the food was consumed we decided to head to the pub next door to continue the evening. I agreed to follow the guys even though I wasn't much of a drinker which I let the group know.

We made our way next door and entered the dimly lit area, neon signs were sparsely scattered on the walls and a good selection of music was playing off the jukebox in the back corner where a few patrons were dancing. Tables were found and placed together for our group and some went to grab drinks while others decided to play the various games around the room.

"Want to play a game of pool Cassie? Who wants to play, we can do teams?" One of the crew guys asked.

"I'm game," Sam voiced. "What do you say Cassandra, you any good?"

"Pft, any good?" I said scoffing, "Y'all are toast." I boasted giving him a wink as I made my way over to one of the available tables.

"She's on my team," I heard shouted behind me followed by a large round of laughter.

Sam and I teamed up and did indeed wipe the floor against the various teams willing to play us. We were just finishing the last game when I heard Deans voice. My heart rate picked up and a smile graced my lips as I looked up to find him. He walked up to the table where Sam and I were dominating toting a beautiful blonde woman beside him.

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late." He apologized. "This is Rebecca," He introduced gesturing to the blonde on his arm. "Rebecca, this is everyone."

She was pretty, beautiful even. Her Blonde hair was styled in soft waves; her blue eyes made my hazel ones look bland in comparison, and her red bandage dress left little to the imagination. "So who's what?" Dean asked gesturing to the table.

"Cassie and I are solids, man she's a shark," Sam jokes poking me in my side which earned a yelp from me.

"I can't play pool," the blonde says. "How did you get so good, Cassie was it?"

I find that I generally like everyone, but I hated this girl already. That wasn't fair of me to automatically judge a woman I didn't know a thing about. Even if her tits looked like they were barely being restrained in her dress. I didn't think she's even wearing a bra. My eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you know what they say… practice makes perfect." I say. "Here, you should try a game out." I said while passing the cue stick over to her. "I need a break anyway. Be back guys." I walked past Dean feeling my heart sink into my stomach as he smiled at me.

Why am I feeling like this, I mean, yeah he's gorgeous and funny and smart and yadda yadda yadda, but he's just D. Of course he's going to have a girlfriend, or Friends, or whatever blondie over there is to him. I grab my purse and make my way over towards the bar and take a seat at an empty stool. I look back at the guys still surrounding the pool table and see Dean behind blondie teaching her how to hold the cue stick.

"I'm so stupid," I mutter to myself. Way to fall for your co-worker Cassie. A guy shows a little bit of compassion and attention to you and you're a goner. Who am I kidding, I'd never have a chance.

"Here you go sweetheart," The bartender says as he sets a bubbling glass of pink champagne in front of me.

"Oh, I didn't order anything."

"I did," Said a voice beside me. "For you, may I?" He asks gesturing to the empty seat beside me. I manage a dumbfounded nod as he takes a seat.

The man sitting next to me looks to be in his mid to late 30's, his shoulder length black hair is pulled into a man bun at the nape of his neck. He isn't bad on the eyes, but his dark eyes hold a hint of something behind them. A spark, as if he's in on a joke I don't know. He does have a nice physique though; the black suit he's wearing fits him extremely well.

"So why is such a beautiful woman sitting by herself?" he asks while pushing the champagne glass towards my empty hands.

"Thank you, for the compliment and the drink." I say holding the drink. "I'm not by myself however," I motion to the group behind me.

"I see, so why are you not with them then?" He pulls himself closer to me and lays a hand on my exposed knee.

I visibly move my body away from him a tad letting him know I wasn't comfortable with his touch. Dude, I just met you back off.

"I apologize, It's not often that I find myself in such lovely company." He replies genuinely.

"So what's your name pink champagne?" I ask while taking a sip of the bubbly drink. Hells bells this is good.

He smiles, "Darrel, yours?"

"Cassandra."

Darrel grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, "It is an absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance Cassandra." I blush at his gallantry, and for the moment my mind and heart has forgotten about Dean.

"So I hope you don't mind my asking, but besides your beauty I was quiet drawn to the tattoo gracing the back of your neck. It's an Ouroboros, correct?" I touch the back of my neck and nod.

"I tend to forget I have that," I laugh out and then rub my wrist where a cluster of stars dot the skin. "Yes, it's an Ouroborus."

"It's beautiful. He says touching the nape of my neck."

"Hey Cassie, you ready to go?"

The bubble around Darrel and myself is broken as Dean makes his presence known.

"Dean!" I exclaim surprised. "What?"

"I think everyone is getting ready to go, it's getting pretty late and we have an early call in the morning." He shifts his body towards Darrel, "Hi man, I'm Dean."

Darrel shakes his hand, "Darrel. Nice to meet you, I know who you are. You are one of the actors on that show." He looks to me then and says, "I understand a bit better now, you must be an actress Cassie. It explains your beauty." He kisses my hand again.

This time however I blush because Dean is giving Darrel the stink eye, though why should he I quickly think. "Where's your date?" I ask.

"Ladies room," he thumbs. "So, you ready?"

I finish the rest of my delicious drink and grab the garnishing strawberry between my fingers. "Thank you so much for the drink and conversation Darrel."I then take a bite of the fruit and quickly swipe my tongue along my lips to catch the juice that escaped.

Before I have the chance to get up Darrel grabs my hand again this time in between both of his larger ones, "Do you have to leave? I could always drop you off if you need. We didn't get the chance to really get to know each other."

I don't get the chance to respond because Dean is pulling me out of Darrel's grasp and positioning me behind him. "Nah man, she really can't." I am soon nestled into Sam's side as him and a few other guys show up around us.

I don't know if it's my complete intolerance to alcohol or a mixture of my pills and the bubbly champagne but my head feels like it's a spinning top toy. I am guided outside by Sam and Dean shows up eventually with the blonde by his side.

"You okay kid?" Dean asks.

"How many times have I told you not to call me kid?" I grit out. "Why did you do that? What if I was enjoying my conversation with that guy." I know I'm being a bit irrational right now, but why does he have the nerve to try to swoop in and play big brother. "He was cute," I mummer.

"He's a creep." Dean responds. "You don't know him Cassie. We've seen him here before picking up chick after chick. You didn't need that. You don't deserve that." Rebecca just smiles up at him and sidles up closer to his side.

"You are such a sweetie," I hear her say.

I turn away from the couple and just hug myself. Why did I bother to come out with them, why did I have to fall for D. I told myself then and there that I just needed to get through the next two episodes and then I can leave, saving my heart the agony of falling even more in love with the green eyed boy.

* * *

"Hey Cass, isn't that Jared? I mean Sam, the dude that plays Jared." Celeste says while patting my leg to get my attention.

"Hmm? What? Where?" I ask. Before I can gain my wits, Cel is off like a bullet running into dear ole' Moose. What is the luck I shake my head.

I get up from my sitting position and look up to see Celeste pointing over in my direction. Sam and his family look in my direction with Sammy smiling and waving at me. I suppose I should be cordial I think.

"Hey there Moose." I smile as he pulls me in for a hug.

"What are the odds?" He jokes.

"I know right, I was just thinking that." I say. "So sorry for my friend here, she doesn't get out much."

"Rude." Celeste says.

We all laugh and all make our introductions. We head back to our little shade spot, with Sam and Ruby each carting a child following us.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," Ruby says. "Sam told me all about you and everybody's antics when you all filmed together. I tried to make it up there, but well. I've had my hands full with these two." She says about her children.

"Understandable," I smile. She truly is beautiful and their boys are adorable. "So I'm guessing you guys are done for the holidays?" I ask Sam.

"Yeah, finished three days ago and I flew straight home to these three." Ruby smiles up at him.

"Tooth-ache central, that's enough sugar you two." I joke. The kids seemed to enjoy that which sent them off into repeating it over and over again.

"Hey babe, we should invite Cassie and her friend over for dinner tonight." Ruby says to Sam.

"Yeah, great idea. You gals have any plans for dinner tonight? We'd love to have you over." He asks.

Celeste is sitting beside me like a tea kettle ready to blow, "No we don't have any plans. I was just thinking about hitting up Chuys or something nearby. But we'd love to have dinner with you guys. Thank you."

"Excellent. I'll text you the address and you can show up around 6 tonight." He pulls out his phone and repeats my phone number to me, making sure it was still correct.

"Should we bring anything," I ask.

"Nope, just yourselves and maybe some swimwear. I guarantee you these two stinkers here," she says tickling her youngest, "they will most likely have us all in the pool tonight." Her boys tinkling laughter filled the air. We all said goodbye about half an hour later with the promise of meeting later that evening.


End file.
